Radio frequency (RF) synthesizers rely on crystal oscillators to generate RF frequencies. The crystals within these oscillators are susceptible to vibration and their performance is a function of kinematic environments. Kinematic environments may include axis of excitation, level or magnitude, spectral signature of a disturbance as well as other factors including g-sensitivity, which is defined as a change in frequency resulting from an acceleration force applied to an oscillator. Satisfying aggressive phase noise and spurious performance for synthesized RF frequencies is difficult; especially when subjected to kinematic environments such as sinusoidal vibration, random vibration and/or shock. Advances in electrical and mechanical techniques as well as additional technology are required in order to mitigate these environmental influences and meet target RF performance requirements.